1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which processes image data, for example, such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, or the like, and a method and a program used with this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With electronic equipment which processes image data, such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like, operability for users has been improved with usage of various GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) being enabled.
With electronic equipment to which a GUI has been applied, a user can be allowed to perform operations through a graphical element such as an icon or window displayed on a screen. Accordingly, even a user unaccustomed to the electronic equipment can suitably perform intended operations.
Also, various techniques for improving ease of use for electronic equipment by using a GUI have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-274381 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-343662.